In the assembly process, screws are common pieces to fasten units or components on the electronic devices. However, most of screw fastening processes are manually controlled. When an operator fastens the electronic device with different kinds of screws in the same workstation, errors may occur due to mismatch between the screw and screw holes. Thus, the yield rate in the assembly process may decrease.